comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Howlett (Earth-1600)
James "Logan" Howlett (a.k.a. Wolverine) is a mutant who can retract bone-like claws and can heal through serious injuries. Because of his healing factor, he was able to live through the entire 20th century without dying, and even showing no sign of aging. He is a founding member of the X-Men. History Early life Logan was born in Alberta, Canada in 1897 as James Howlett, the second son of Elizabeth Howlett (the wife of John Howlett, owner of a large estate) and the biological son of the Howlett's grounds-keeper, Thomas Logan. As a boy, James was notably frail and prone to bouts of allergic attacks. He was largely neglected by his mother, who had been institutionalized for a time following the death of her first son, John Jr. James was constantly under the pressure of his grandfather, Mister Howlett, who believed that James required constant punishment by a strong hand, in order to be raised properly. "Firm, but fair" was what Mister Howlett used to say to justify any of his abusive actions. James spent most of his early years on the estate grounds with two playmates that lived on the Howlett Estate with him: Rose O'Hara, a red-headed Irish girl who was brought in from town to be a companion to young James, and a boy nicknamed "Dog", Thomas Logan's son (and James's half-brother). The children were close friends, but, as they reached adolescence, the abuse inflicted upon Dog warped his mind. Dog made unwanted advances towards Rose, which James reported to his father. In retaliation, Dog killed James' puppy, in turn leading to the expulsion of Thomas and Dog from the estate. Thomas, in a drunken stupor and armed with a shotgun, invaded the Howlett Estate with his son and attempted to take his former lover Elizabeth with him. John, Sr. attempted to stop him and Thomas shot him in the head, in cold blood. James had just entered the room while this occurred and his mutation finally manifested; bone claws extended from the backs of his hands and he attacked the intruders with uncharacteristic ferocity, killing Thomas and scarring Dog's face with three claw marks. Already an emotionally disturbed woman since the death of her first son, Elizabeth, completely unhinged, drove James away and took her life, immediately afterward, with a blast from Thomas' gun. Rose fled the estate with James in tow, hiding in a shed. James experiences his heightened senses for the first time telling Rose that he can smell apple dumplings. Dog falsely reported to the police and James' grandfather that Rose had murdered John, Sr. and Thomas. Rose led James to his grandfather's house, but Mr. Howlett simply ordered them to flee by train, with cold, cruel eyes, but still used his influence in town to help the pair escape, due to blood ties. Rose then fled the estate with James, who appeared to have been deeply traumatized and his healing factor had somehow drove the trauma from his memories, leaving him partially amnesiac. In the wild Civil War World War I World War II Personality Wolverine is a gruff loner who has a strong sense of personal honor. He also has a wild, animal-like nature to him and a savage, or "berserker," rage which he tries to control. He is also perfectly at home in the wilderness. He is known as one of the most fearless, brave, and dangerous men in the world, stated by Captain America. Wolverine has established himself quickly as the X-Man most willing to permanently deal with their adversaries. He developed close friendships with his teammates Nightcrawler, whose personality diametrically opposed Wolverine's, and Colossus, who often performed the "fastball special" with him. He is something of a father figure to Black Widow, Spider-Man, Shadowcat, Rogue, X-23, and Jubilee. He loved many women, including Rose, Itsu, Madame Hydra, Silverfox, Phoenix, and Mariko. There are only a few Wolverine truly trusts, which are Captain America, Nick Fury, Jean Grey, Allen, and Spider-Man. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhumanly Acute Senses' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Insulated Weather Adaptation' *'Animal Empathy' *'Bone Claws' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Containment Immunity' **'Disease Immunity' **'Delayed Aging' **'Psionic Resistance' *'Super Condition' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Refelxes' Secondary Mutation *'Survival Factor' Gallery *Wolverine/Gallery Category:Earth-1600 Category:X-Men (Earth-1600) Category:New Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Claws Category:Healing Factor Category:Uncanny Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Versions of Wolverine Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Metal Skin Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Multilingual Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Animal Communication Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Murderers Category:Howlett Family (Earth-1600) Category:Howling Commandos (Earth-1600) Category:WWII Characters Category:Adamantium Category:Clan Yoshida (Earth-1600) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Empathy Category:Canadians Category:Wolverines (Multiverse) (Earth-1600) Category:Claw Retraction Category:Mutates Category:Civil War (Earth-1600) Category:Secret Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-1600) Category:Weapon X (Earth-1600) Category:Team X (Earth-1600) Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:X-Men (Gold Team) (Earth-1600) Category:Adventurers Category:High Body Count Category:Xavier Institute Students (Earth-1600) Category:Alpha Flight (Earth-1600) Category:Krakoans